Hero
The Hero is the main character and protagonist of Secret of Evermore. He is a teenage boy who lives in Podunk, a normal town in the United States, until he is transported to Evermore. He is always accompanied by his faithful Dog. Appearance and Personality The hero wears blue jeans with a red vest and has short blond hair. In his concept art he wears a white T-shirt, but his in-game sprite seems to wear a blue T-shirt. His appearance was seemingly inspired by Marty McFly, who wore a similar outfit including blue jeans and a red vest. The hero is easy-going and adventurous, meeting any challenge set before him with humor and determination. He loves his dog, but is sometimes exasperated at the situations the dog's misbehavior gets him into, such as a fight with Vigor. The hero is a big fan of cheesy B-movies, and often quotes his favorites or compares his adventures to them. For copyright reasons, all the films he references are fictional. Name The hero has no canonical name; he is referred to as "the hero," "the boy," or "the kid" in most official materials. Screenshots in the game manual show the names Spanky, Buzz, and Billy at various times, but these names are only in the screenshots and not used elsewhere in the manual. Story In the year 1995, the hero was a normal boy living in Podunk. When leaving the cinema after a film, his dog chased a cat down the street, and ran into Professor Ruffleberg's Mansion. The boy pursued him and found Ruffleberg's secret lab. His dog chewed on some of the wires powering the machine, causing it to activate and send the two of them into Evermore. Arriving in Ruffleberg's Lab, Carltron herded the boy into an escape pod, which crashed on Prehistoria. With nothing but his loyal dog and an old femur the canine had retrieved for him, the hero set out to explore Evermore and find a way home. With the defeat of Carltron and Evermore de-stabilizing without his influence, the hero rounded up the leaders of Evermore, and Ruffleberg teleported them out of Evermore. The boy and his dog materialized outside the movie theater, and to his surprise the boy saw the film advertised on the marquee was "Secret of Evermore," leaving him to wonder if his adventure was just a dream brought about by an overactive imagination. Gameplay As the main playable character in the game, the hero is able to wield swords, axes, spears, and the Bazooka. As he fights with a specific weapon (excluding the Bazooka), his aptitude with them increases, letting him use charged attacks that do increased damage. The hero can also use alchemy, equipping up to nine formulas at once. He can equip one piece each of body armor, head armor, and arm armor, and use items. He is also able to collect Trade Goods, which allow him to trade for certain items and upgrades at multiple marketplaces. He is also able to collect Charms, which grant passive effects to the Hero and sometimes Dog as well. He is also able to collect Ingredients, which are required for using alchemy. If the hero is KO'd at any time, it results in a gameover and the player must restart from the last point they saved their game. Running When the Jaguar Ring is obtained, the boy can run, increasing his movespeed. The time it takes to walk 1 screen distance is 3 seconds, whilst it takes 2 seconds if running. This means the boy runs about 65% faster than he walks. For more information about the speed and run behaviour of the Dog, visit the page dedicated to it. Site Navigation Category:Characters